Tell Me Truly or Truly, Madly, Deeply
by ReddistheRose
Summary: New developments follw the invention on Jimmy's truth serum... A bit dramatic, I'm afraid...Chapter 4: The conclusion of the story! Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Wow, so many one-shots lately! lol, I hope that's okay with all of you! Anyway, this idea came to me randomly today...I hope you enjoy...(and, convince me with enough good reviews, and I may add one more chapter!) By the way, as you can see form below, couldn't really decide which title I liked... what do you think? Also: does anyone know how to get the dumb asterisks to stay? Whever i try to add them, I push "save changes' and, poof! They disappear!

Disclaimer: "And you shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free."- John 8:32

* * *

**Tell Me Truly **

**(or)**

**Deeply, Madly, Truly**

He crept around the house, avoiding the bushes as best he could as he strayed from the sidewalk. Reaching into his pocket, he drew several small stones out, just as he reached the window he had been seeking.

Looking up at it with a rapidly beating heart, he threw one.

_Tink_, it went, shattering the silent night air. Though he knew it had been a very quiet impact, he felt the resounding of it shiver through him. He threw another, this time guiding its journey with a soft undertone.

"Cindy!"

_tink!_

"…Cindy?"

He was preparing to throw yet another when a small light came on, illuminating the formerly dead window. With a slight creak, it was opened slowly, and the twenty-something stuck her head out the window to investigate the cause of her sleep's interruption.

"What?" She asked, in a groggy whispered tone. "Who's out there?"

"Cindy…it's me." He replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Neutron?" She asked, uncertainly. "Why- What-" She was too muzzy to finish her sentences. Rubbing her face, she glanced down again, squinting into the night. When she looked again, she was amazed to find that it _was_ indeedhim! She couldn't believe it! As this realization dawned on her, her tired mind tried to weave itself around the matter of _why_. Why was her proclaimed arch-rival throwing rocks at her window at four in the morning?

"What I your _problem_, Lord Dork? Why are you here at _four in the stupid morning _throwing _rocks _at my _window_?"

He paused for a moment at her icy tone. "Can I…can I come up?"

This was a new level of surprise to her. "What?" She asked, too amazed to answer rudely.

"Can I-"

"I heard you, stupid!" he cut him off in a hurried whisper. "No, you can't come up! I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Whippy-dip-head, but I'm not falling for it. Whatever the problem is, I want no part of it."

"But I only want to-"

"To what? Bug me in the middle of the night? Come on, Neutron, don't you get enough of that during the _day_?"

"I _need _to talk to you. There isn't much time left now."

This gave her pause. Was he crazy? What was he trying to do? Was this some kind of trick to humiliate her? And… where did he go?

She looked down again, searching for the dark outline of his body. Where was he now? She hoped, as she considered the possibilities, that he hadn't gone around the front to ring the doorbell until she talked to him or whatever. He would wake up Libby, too! Her roommate and best friend was _not _a good person to awaken prematurely. Just as she was turning to the stairs to stop him with a few severe words, she heard a rustling behind her. Turning to meet it, she barely snuffed a shout of surprise.

"What are you _doing_? In my _window_?" She said, sentences in pieces.

He hung there, uncertainly, arm draped over her windowsill. "Um…well, I really, really need to talk to you, and I didn't want to wake Libby." He admitted, sheepish for a moment.

She just looked at him, mouth open. Her heart beat wildly as she tried to think of something to say. "You…you climbed the terrace?" She asked, completely astonished.

"Yes."

"Cripes, Nerdtron. I guess you really do want to talk to me."

He smiled softly and nodded, climbing in before she could stop him.

She was surprised and not all together unpleased by the nauseous feeling slowly creeping through her stomach. She he never seen him smile this way…at her. She kept her wits, though, hiding quickly behind her wall once more. "Well, make it quick, I want to go back to bed."

"Okay. I'm in love with you."

At those words, her brain simply turned off. _Reboot! Reboot! _She commanded herself, trying desperately to regain composure. But all she could mange to think was _Did he just say what I think he said? _After a painstakingly long moment, she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, right. What are you trying to pull, here?"

"I'm serious, Cindy!" He said, whispered tone becoming insistent.

She blinked at him. "You're out of your mind." She said, slowly. "Out of your freakishly large mind."

"Don't be silly," He said, dismissing the notion with a waved hand. "I've just injected myself with my truth serum, that's all."

"Truth serum?" She said, sounding unbelieving now. What was he trying to do?

"Yep." He said, definite.

"Oh, grow up! You expect me to believe-"

"Listen," He said now, cutting her off with a desperate voice. "I don't have much time. He serum wears of after an hour or two, so I haven't got long to say what I need to say."

"This is all some elaborate plan to embarrass me, isn't it?" She moved closer, peering at him. "Where's the camera? The microphone?"

Taking advantage of her dangerously close stance, he grabbed her by the arms, giving her a tiny shake.

"You don't _get _it, Cindy. I'm not trying to pull anything! I was working late tonight, on a new drug that can be used by the police in hard cases. I've been developing the Neutron Truth Serum for weeks now, and I was so close! After I finished it, though…I somehow managed to stick myself with the injection needle. Too many long hours, I guess."

She looked at him in disgust. He was making it all up…wasn't he? She wouldn't allow herself to think otherwise. Meanwhile, his adrenaline rushed mind was still set on what he was saying.

"I knew, after I got the shot, that all the things I never allowed myself to admit were true! Cindy, I've had a crush on you since I was 9!" He announced, as he continued pacing in front of her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the words. _It can't be true. It can't be true. _

He continued. "I also knew that I would never be able to have a better chance to tell you how I feel." He turned his deep blue eyes to her, stopping his pacing with a long stare. She found herself mesmerized by those eyes…just as she had been for years.

"Cindy," He said, breaking the silence and the stare when he dropped his head with a sigh, "I'm not brave like you. I can't just say what I want to say. I'm ashamed…" He held out his hands, peering at them. "I'm ashamed that I have to do this under the influence of a truth serum. By the stars!" He said, in frustration, "I wish I would have told you this all years ago!"

He looked at her again, a mix of emotions and thoughts. She was on the verge of tears, unable to tell what was real and not real…both in his speech, and in her own mind.

"You…Don't believe me, do you?" He said, glumly.

"…" She looked at him, unreadable.

"Cindy, you _have _to! Can't you see it? All the years of fighting, teasing…acting like I hated you…I never did! I only was afraid of you…of how I felt around you! Ever since the Yolkian attack, I knew there was more to you than the angry shell you show me. I've seen the way you can be! You're smart and strong and kind to people! You love animals and science, and…" He blushed now. "There's so many things I couldn't help but think were beautiful about you. The way you do tai-chi, the way you walk, even. I…I feel so embarrassed, telling you all this all of a sudden…but there's nothing I can do to stop myself!"

She started to blink back tears now, frozen in her numb feeling body.

"And you know, the weirdest thing is…I really love the way you fight. With me. You challenge me, Cindy, like no one else can! You never let me slide by with anything but my best. This is going to sound so cheesy…" He took a breath once more, unable to stop the words from continuing to flow. "But…it's like there's a fire in your eyes. Like you're a million suns, trapped in a Earth girl's body. Like you won't ever give up until you get what you want. I've always…I've always wished that what you wanted was…me."

She let one single tear fall now, as she whispered something unintelligible.

"I…didn't hear you." He admitted.

"Get out." She said, voice barely hearable.

"But-'

"Get out!" She said, as loud as she dared. Tears flowed from her face as she held her arms close to her body in defensive mode. "Get out of my house. Get out of my room."

"Cindy, I-"

"Is this your idea of a _joke_?" She said, voice gaining urgency and volume with every word. "Comeing here to mess with my feelings like this? I hate you! Get out!"

"But I'm telling-"

"What? The truth? You expect me to believe that? Come on, Jimmy, I wasn't born yesterday."

He looked at her, silent and leaden.

After a lifetime of moments, he finally spoke.

"…Okay." He turned to go, sticking a leg out the window. Looking back at her sunken features, he watched her begin to cry softly. "Cindy…" He whispered, one last time. 'I can't force you to believe me. But everything I said tonight was true, you have to know that!" He paused for a moment. "And I'm so sorry I made you cry… I…" He fell silent as the pain from her tear-stained face engulfed him. Letting a tear fall himself, he crept outside. "I never wanted to make you cry…I'll never do it again." He promised, voice low and sad.

And with that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic...I hope you're coming back for more!

**samuraistar**: Thanks for the awsome reveiw, it was a definate moral booster! sorry for the cliffhanger, but a writer's gotta do what a...nevermind. ; P

**crazybluephantom:** Well, then,I had better update before you do...something...to me! Yikes!

**Hyperactivley Bored:** LOVE THE NAME! Very a 'la Sheen!

**NeT; Numba1JimmyFan:** uh...okay!

**Switchback:** Because he wants his golf clubs back. Duh. ; )

**LadyEsca**: Hello again! Yes, we fangirls are all duely saddened when a J/C moment passes...we wish it was us! (Everytime Jimmy and Cindy fight, a cute little fangirl fairy dies! SOB!)

**pokey:** Dude. Thanks!

**alliwantislove:** Refering to your name: don't you want anything else? Like food? Or a million dollars? ...wow,I envy you.

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** You said it! (thanks for coming back again!)

**CindyVortex9:** You should feel sorry, Cindy! You're such a heartbreaker! Wait, you're not the real Cindy! IMPOSTER! Meh...ignore my wierdness, please.

**Readrbug21:** Hello again! (Hands Readrbug21 a tissue box) Here you go- and another chapter too!

**Elynsynos 18:** Thank you so much for the wonderful review, I really apreciate the extra time it takes to bespecific and helpful. Come and get yer second helping of J/C angst goodness!

**Soul Raider 116:** Hello, again. (wow, lots of returners!...is that a word? It is now!) Thanks! I was hoping Cindy wasn't too...out there, you know?

**quietthinker:** Thank you very much! I like your name!

**ignite444:** Hi! (waves) Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** What ravages of spirit conjured this temptuous rage. Created you a monster, broken by the rules of love.  
And fate has led you through it, you do what you have to do. - Do What You Have To Do (Sarah McLachlan)

Note: The song above is SO perfect for this chapter- I almost mde it a songfic chapter, but I'm trying to not fall into that with EVERY story I write...hard as it is. My point here is that if you own the song, listen to it while reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The silence in the air shifted around her, pressure-filled.

She wiped away the tears as she sat on her bed, letting the air fall from her lungs. She couldn't think- couldn't do anything but watch the wind sway the trees outside her window.

"What now?" a voice inside her asked, as she buried her face in her hands. "I don't know!" She screamed in response, within herself. Attempting digression from for thoughts, she looked around her room. Her gaze fell upon her bedside table, solid oak.

"My diary…" she thought to herself, as her fingers reached out to feel the smooth surface of the top. As if it had a mind of it's own, her hand reached under the table for the key, held by tape to the peripheral edge. Moving swiftly, she unlocked the drawer and pulled it to her softly. Reaching inside without looking, she pulled a tattered leather square from the core of the containment center. She smoothed her hands over the texture of the skin, loosening it's strap.

"Dear diary-", the first page she fell upon announced, "Today Jimmy-" Her face contorted into an expression of pain. She turned th page, leaving him behind.

"Jimmy is so-"

"I hate it when Jimmy-"

"I wish Jimmy-"

With every page, her heart sank lower in her chest. Why did he have to dominate her thoughts?

She would never forget his cruelty tonight.

"I wish he-" But, she wouldn't allow herself to think it- to wish it- to finally admit aloud what she felt every time she thought of him.

Until she glanced down at the page that fell open to her.

"Dear Diary-

…Why can't I tell him how I feel? Why do I have to hide like this?

Would it be so horrible to finally admit that I admire him? Care about him? Him, with his stupid hair…and dumb lab… and pathetic athletic skill…

…and sweet smile…and wild imagination…and deep eyes…

Why do I feel this way? Couldn't I have fallen for some other guy?

…Truth is, diary, I don't know. Maybe that's why I'm scared. I don't know what this is- why I feel it, either. But, most of all, I don't know what he would say…or what I would do if he turned me away.

Libby says I'm brave and bold.

I wish she were right…

She continued to read, until finally the blurriness of the tears filling her eyes was too much to overcome. She shut the book, closing the strap with dexterity.

"All these years…and I've never had the courage.", she thought, as she put the book back into her drawer. As she fastened the lock, her eyes fell on the picture that graced the shelf above her lamp. Her graduation cape swirled about her as she turned to face her classmates, caps in the air.

She reached out for it, hand turning back at the last moment as her eyes caught the corner of the picture, where they always did.

"He's always there," she convinced herself without difficulty. "Just out of my reach…"

The wind, her steady companion to her thoughts, brushed the drapes that hung over her window. They rustled obligingly. Her eyes drifted to them…to the first of many holes he had left for her just moments…lifetimes…ago.

She rose from her spot, motionlessly. Rushing slowly to it, she leaned her head against the edging softly.

"What if…" she wondered, "what if I could stop caring? If I could just let him go?"

She looked out into the night, her mind and her heart fighting out a bloody battle within her. She lifted her head, closing her eyes as the wind caressed her tear-streaked face.

Eventually, there would be a casualty.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Er, sorry once again for the long ime in between updates- stick it out and i'll do my best to make this fic worth your while. I couldn't believe all my reveiwers! Thank you all so much! This is a very short chapter, (sorry), but I'm trying to stick with my idea of showing each charater's side in a different chapter...besides, I'm struggling against major time-shortage and writers block problems...forgive me! (sob) Forgive me and reveiw!

**Reveiwers:**

**TerraTitan27:** Thank you!

**And FOREVER:** Ha, ha! Yes! Bend to the mighty power of my Cliffhanger, human! Bow! (forgive me, I've been watching Invader Zim...)

**justanormalgirl357:** Thank you so much! I know, Cindy is a bit dense, in't she?

**acosta prez jos ramiro:** Ha, ha! That's a good way of putting it! Yes, I like to write back-and-forth chapters. I.E, each chapter show one person's...er...side? I hope it continues to work well...

**CherrySparklez:** Thanks! (Rocking on!)

**NeT:** (Napolean loooong sigh) Okay...if i have to. (wink)

**dynagurl:** So is your name! Thanks!

**samuraistar:** Hey! Let her go! She's just had her heart broken! Besides, how can I write J/C-ness if Cindy is gone? (sniff. sniff) Ha ha, thanks for the reveiw!

**Elynsynos 18:** You're reveiw was one of the best I have ever received- thank you. It was obvious you put thought into it! Please do reveiw again!

**Disclaimer:** _There is always an easy solution to every human problem- neat, plausible, and wrong. - H. L. Mencken_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He stopped at the wall before him, reaching out a hand to feel the dead side of his childhood sanctuary. He placed a finger on the scanner as he dried a tear with his free hand.

"I have to destroy the serum." He acknowledged to himself, pain still rocking his heart as it beat rapidly. _"It's caused enough pain already."_

He acknowledged to himself, pain still rocking his heart as it beat rapidly. 

In moments, he was walking the floor of the tomb-like room. Reaching the table, his hands met the beaker that held his antagonist. He gazed at the unassuming purple liquid, clenching his teeth in disgust with for an unknown feeling.

"I wonder how much longer I have." He stalled himself, picking up the bottle as if it would bite again. _"Before I regress to denial."_

He stalled himself, picking up the bottle as if it would bite again. 

He shook his head as he parsimoniously closed his eyes. As images of his past raced through his mind, his subconscious yielding films of words and actions long forgotten, his face twisted in pain. _"Have I really been so cruel? All these years- didn't I see the futility of it all?"_ But before the thought was finished, he knew the answer. _"Everything is so clear to me now- how I feel…how I always felt. Why didn't I see it before?"_

Unsettled, he shook himself from his thoughts and returned his gaze to the object in his hands. He knew it well- he was its creator- and its victim. Throwing his look to his left, he chronicled the view in his mind. Numbers, figures, explanations, theories… all of these filled the chalkboard. Notes littered the cold floor, and they rustled as he walked toward them, drawn as if by an unstoppable force.

"Truth…is dangerous thing. Maybe it's more pain than it's worth." He knew that he could never forget the look upon her face at his words. _"I never wanted to hurt her…I never do."_ But this, he knew, was a useless admition. _"What does it matter how I feel…when all she knows is how I act? No wonder she didn't believe me!" _With an unspoken insult to his stupidity, he threw the beaker at the wall in a sudden desperate gasp.

He knew that he could never forget the look upon her face at his words. But this, he knew, was a useless admition. With an unspoken insult to his stupidity, he threw the beaker at the wall in a sudden desperate gasp. 

He watched the glass and liquid, as if in slow motion, transfixed by the substance running down the wall. _"Like so many years of wasted time."_ He thought to himself, pain turning poetic. _"Why doesn't anything turn out like I've planned? Another failed experiment…"_

He drew his hands to his face, manhood aside as the tears flowed freely. Unable to allow himself to stop, the serum drew out his pain as he sank to the floor.

Lifetimes of minutes went by, as Jimmy kept company with the unfeeling floor beneath him.

Until a noise turned his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** YEA! I've finally _finished_ a story! I'm sorry it's so short- but, this chapter really wraps it up quite well,I think. (unless I think of somewhere else to go with this fic...but I'm really liking it the way it is...what do _you_ think?)

**Reveiwers: **I had so many lovely revewers, I had to reply to them at the _end_ of the chapter so as to get to the story quicker. Thank you, everyone, and I hope you like this fic!

**Disclaimer:** _Between whom is a hearty truth, there is love. - Henry David Thoreau_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Tears kissed her face as she moved the hair behind her ear. Drawing up her face to meet his eyes, she tried again to croak out the word. "Hello." She said, tautly.

He was unable to answer.

She cautiously took a step toward him. "Nerdt-" She swallowed. "I-" She stopped, searching for words.

"I can't believe you're here." Jimmy said finally, truth serum speaking its part.

She shrugged as if to belie her fear.

"Why-" Jimmy remembered his previous occupation and wiped his face quickly. "Why are you here?"

She fixed her stony gaze on him. _"You know why." _Her inner voice spat at him. _"To get the truth."_ Giving voice to her weariness, she sighed. "I just want the truth."

"But I already-"

"From _you_."

"But-"

"Not the serum."

He paused, finally allowing this to sink in.

"Listen, you've done plenty of weird things before. You probably stuck yourself with some pheromones again. Whatever it was that-"

"I didn't stick myself with pheromones. It was a truth serum. Cindy, I-"

She shook her head violently. "We're not getting anywhere here, are we."

"No, but-"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come."

He closed his mouth against the admonishments that tried to come. _"It's growing weaker." _He realized to himself.

Her eyes betrayed her once more as a tear rolled down her face. "Look, I'm sick of playing games, Nerdtron. I'm sick of dealing with this. I don't know why you do the things you do. Why you hurt me- then turn around and do something nice. Why you act disgusted when I'm around…and still, I'm the first one you run to when you have 'invention' problems. I put you down- hit you- yell at you- still, you fight back. _Why_?" She said, crushing her hands together as she articulated the final cry.

His shoulders dropped with every word. _"It's true. It's all true, what she's saying. But how do I get her to believe the truth?"_ "Cindy." He began, sucking in air as if it were honesty. "I know you won't believe me, but I'll say it again. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was stupid- I was wrong. But, most of all, I was scared." With every word, his heart beat faster, signaling the departure of the chemicals from his body.

"Scared. Of what? That I might actually call you a friend? What's wrong with that? What's wrong with-"

"Haven't you been listening? You _are _my friend. I wanted _more_! Gas planets! Come on, Vortex, I know you're smarter than this! Why do you think I berated you? Competed with you? Acted like I hated you? It was all a mediocre defense against my feelings!"

She blinked back tears at his sudden revelation. "_Could a serum really do this to him?" _She wondered, silently. Finally, she just shook her head. "I- I shouldn't have come. This isn't you, Jimmy. Whatever you did to yourself-" She backed away slowly as she raised her chin in defiance of the crushing weight on her chest. "You'll have to fix yourself. I'm done trying to keep up with the _boy genius of Retroville_." She said, sarcasm clinging to his title. "I liked you better when you were a jerk." She turned to go.

He crashed his eyes closed. "Arg!" The frustrated sound escaped his mouth as he shook his head. _"This is too much to take!"_ He said, with remonstration, to himself. _"Is it too late to ask for a miracle?"_

As she reached the door, the rush in her head began to dissipate into a steady _thump…thump…_ It took her a moment to recognize her heartbeat, rapidly firing off signals to remind her she was alive.

And as he watched her go, his own heart sank lower. He felt the chemical drain from his body with every breath, but still he was left with no recourses. She lifted her hand to the button, summoning the elevator.

He closed his eyes once more, praying that he could get the image of her departure from his head. The chime sounded, a once friendly sound turned sour in their ears. Suddenly, he looked up in astonishment.

"The sky is purple!" He said loudly, wide eyed.

Confusion overtook her- she turned her head toward this fictitious comment. "What?"

"With green stripes!"

She matched his wide-eyed look. "You're crazy." She whispered.

"No, I'm not." He said, stepping closer to her. "I'm a liar!"

She just looked at him, trying to put the pieces of the Neutronic puzzle together.

"Don't you see? I can lie! The serum wore off! I told you it would."

She felt her face regress into disgust once more. "Whoop-dee-do for you. So now can we put the drama of tonight behind us. You're over your episode. Now leave me alone."

She went to step into the elevator, but he cut off her course. Putting either hand on the edges of the doorway, he blocked the elevator door with his body.

"No."

She looked him in the eye, too weary to answer. _"What is this, the hundred faces of Jimmy Neutron? Isn't he done messing with my head? I can't take much more of this."_ She argued, in her mind.

"Cindy-" He said, looking her in the eyes. His stare was steady as a smile grew on his face. "I'm not under the serum anymore. Isn't that what you wanted? The real me, not my drug?"

She looked away.

"Well, here's your chance."

She whipped her head around, eyes blazing. "Fine. Fine! Have it your way. Wake me up in the middle of the night, mess with my head, then 'Oh! It's so amazing! I'm back to my normal self!'" She mocked, voice rising a pitch to emphasize her pain. "Fine. Answer me, then, _Normal Jimmy_. What has this whole night been about? I mean, just for once, will you tell me what you _really _think about me so we can put this behind us _and go on with our lives_?" She shouted.

His smile grew. "Will you believe me if I tell you, Dorktex?"

She couldn't keep the tear precariously hanging from falling over the edge of her eye. _"He's back to insulting me- he really is himself. I guess he doesn't need to tell me- I already know."_

"Well?" He pressured, deep blue eyes piercing into her own.

"Sounds like you're back to normal, all right. Why shouldn't I?" She said, words encrusted with pain and sharp at the edge.

"Fine. You want to know how I really feel- I'll lay it on the line."

She closed her eyes to listen to his tart report. Seconds flew by like lifetimes as she prepared her heart to be crushed once more. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open as she felt a hand on her face. He drew her closer, softly but firmly, and before her brain could register what was happening-

"He's kissing me." She told herself, unbelievingly.

"I'm kissing her!" His inner voice cheered.

Finally, they broke away, each one silently contemplating the ramifications of the moments that had passed. He was the first to speak- looking at her with a provisional smile.

"_That's _what I think about you. That's what I'll _always _think about you."

Still she could form no words.

"And if you don't believe me-"He said, with a insolent look, "I'll just have to prove it to you. And keep proving it until you believe me. It might take days- it may take years. But I will eventually. You're right- we've spent to much time tiptoeing around our feelings. I'm not going to watch you walk out my door like this."

She blinked back fresh tears as she smiled diffidently. "I-" She swallowed. He watched her face carefully, his heart hanging by a thread, attached to her words. "I don't believe you." She said, looking downward.

His heart crashed. _"How can she not feel it? Doesn't she see I'm telling the-"_

But his words were cut off by her devilish smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to prove it."

And as the realization of the taunt set in, his smile grew to a grin. She slipped past him and hit the button on the elevator.

Looking at her brashly, he shook his head with a laugh as the door swept closed.

"I don't know what jut happened…" He thought to himself. _"But I can't wait to find out."_

He thought to himself. 

And as the sun rose on a new day, the colors of the sky reflected on her back as she crossed the street to her home. She pulled her weary body along, sustained by the thought echoing in her mind- the serration made in her heart by the events of the night strengthened further by the words of Blaine Pascal.

"We know the truth not only by reason…" She reminded herself, remembering her disinclination to believe his words of truth. _"But also by the heart."_

She reminded herself, remembering her disinclination to believe his words of truth. 

She felt the glow of his smile on her lips, and grinned.

For once, she was glad he had been proved right.

The truth, at last, had reached their hearts.

* * *

Well, what do you think? PLEASE be sure to review!

Thanks to:

**rikagirls; cutterforthecause;kingdom219 :** Thank you! i'm so glad you like it!

**kirarafanatic:** Um...okay!

**Nomia; And FOREVER** (Passes around a tissue box) here you go!

**samuraistar:** BWAHAHA! Now you can find out "what noise"! And, get a dictonary! ; )

**Elynsynos 18:** Thank you so much for the well thought out review- I really appreciate ppl helping me improve!What I meant in the part about Jimmy's peotic...ness, was that what he said what poetic, not that he planned it that way. (EvenSheen can be poetic by accident, lol!). You'retotally right about the ending- I hate it, myself, buti wasgoing through some SERIOUS writers block-I feel bad for sacrifing my ending like that. Thanks for the compliments! I know I've improved: i read my old stuff and GAG! Thanks, though, seriously. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**CindyNeutron3:** HAHA! (Revelation 19:10)

**TheInVisibleGirl:** (pulls TheInVisibleGirl off the edge) Don't do anything rash! Here's another chapter!

**acosta pérez josé ramiro:** That's exactly the points of my fic! HAHA, you've hit the head of the nail: Truth is not painful, but keeping it in is, as Jimmy and Cindy learns by the end...as you shall seeeeeee...BWA-HA-HA!


End file.
